Change Of Heart
by Saiyestop
Summary: im not good at writing summaries, but this is my first fanfic, so please read.


disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. As someone else said, 'Rumiko Takahashi does.' So...... Me...No...Own...InuYasha. I don't think anyone else does either, except Rumiko Takahashi. Luv ya!

A Change of Heart

**1.Order Up!**

"Higarashi!" came an irritated Hojo's voice.

"Coming!" Kagome called across the kitchen. She ran up to Hojo. "Yes?" she questioned.

"I AM NOT PAYING YOU TO STAND THERE AND NOT DO ANYTHING!!!!!" she had to cover her ears so he wouldn't bust her eardrums with his screaming. "So go out there and get a serve a few meals." He finished as if he had not been screaming at all.

"Yes sir..." she said sarcastically, Hojo didn't catch on.

After Kagome had taken several orders, she moved over to table #9.

" Evenin', my name's Kagome and I'll be your server for tonight," she tried to make her voice sound as enthusiastic as she could, but what can you expect with a job liked this. "Are you two ready to order?" she continued.

"Yes, I believe we are." She looked up and saw the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen in her life and next to him was his date. She was dazzling, beautiful, astounding, but not half as good looking as the fellow she was looking at right now. He was saying something but she, Kagome, didn't care, she was too absorbed in his looks.

"Kagome?"

"Keh?" she replied.

"As I was saying, I'll have the roast beef with mashed potatoes." said he.

"And I'll have the ceaser salad." stated his date blandly. She sounded like she didn't care if she was there or not. She was totally bored.

"And we'll both have the sparkling red wine to drink, if you please." said the man.

"Good choice, I'll be right out with your orders." And with that, Kagome swiftly made her way back to the kitchen. Getting the wine out, she slowly poured two glasses of the sparkling red wine, or was it the just the sparkling wine?..................................She decided on the red. She took out the glasses and the bottle of wine to the couple at table #9.

"Your meal will be out shortly." she stated to them as she set the glasses down.

Just as she was about to take their orders out, she heard the squeak of a chair being pushed out and the tinkling of china on the floor. She stepped out of the kitchen and saw the couple at table #9 having a row.

"If you didn't want to come, you could have just told me or something like that! You didn't have to come and spend my money!"

"I am soooooooooo sorry that I spent your money, I'm even sorrier that I even agreed to come with you tonight!"

"Damn it to hell Kikyou, you're so stubborn!"

"Your not any better InuYasha!"

"FINE! You know what, you were starting to get a little lousy any way, for all I care you can leave" Tears were streaming down Kikyou's face by now, her eyes were puffy and red

"Huu! FINE! I think I will. Goodbye InuYasha." Kikyou stood up, turned on her heel and marched out the door in total bewilderment.

The entire place was silent. InuYasha was frozen to the spot. He came to and noticed the people staring at him and sped outside with his head down as if to follow Kikyou.

Kagome, without thinking, went to follow him. She pushed her way through the crowd of people to the front door. There she found InuYasha at the edge of the sidewalk with his head bent. He heard her coming.

"What do you want?" he asked in a harsh tone. "I don't even know you." he said and went back to staring at the ground.

"Look, I know you don't know me but I wanna help." Kagome said as she sat down on the curb next to him. What was she thinking? She couldn't help him if the whole world depended on it. But...she could try to.

"How could you help? You probably don't know anything about it."

"You are entirely right. Why don't you tell me then." She asked.

"What?! Tell you about my personal life to someone I don't even know. Probably not! For all I know, you could be a stalker, and if you're a stalker, you should just tell me now so I can get out of here."

"I am definitely not a stalker, why would I be?....mm, do I look like a stalker to you?" she questioned. He looked her directly in the eyes,(what gorgeous amber eyes he had). She waited a few moments before he answered.

"You have beautiful eyes," he mumbled.

"Huh?" she asked, she was wondering if he just said what she thought he said.

"Ja ne? Oh, I said that you didn't look like a stalker." He pointed out plainly.

"Oh." She said a little disappointed.

"Well if your gonna help me,(not like I need I need it or anything) you minas well tell me about your self." InuYasha said.

"OK....but can I have your word that you won't use anything I say to follow me or something of that sort?" she asked a little skeptically. "And you have to tell me about yourself too."

"Fine. You have my word, now go on." he said.

"Well, my names Kagome Higarashi,"

"That's a pretty name," InuYasha said.

"Uh thanks. Anyway, my name is Kagome Higarashi, and I'm 19 years old. I work for my boss Hojo Wakeru who owns Togenkyo Catering, as you already know"

"That's too true," said he.

"I have never had a boyfriend, so I don't know what it is like, you know, to be loved by someone else. Umm... I have no family, they died in a train wreck, so I live by myself on No Tama Avenue, 2nd house on the left. Ummm...what else? Oh, I have black hair, dark brown eyes, I love to eat out, hate having to listen to old people talk, they are so boring, always talking about the good ol' days. And I guess that's about it." she finished, InuYasha had been listening intently as not to miss anything. "So, how about you?"

" Well, as you already know, my name is InuYasha, I'm 22 years old, I live with my annoying brother in an apartment, but luckily he lives in the upstairs and I gat the down stairs, so its not that bad. I live on 0305 Ba Chaan Ct, that's about a five minute drive from your house, not that you care. I love ramen, and I hate waiting, I'm not the patient type." He finished softly, they sat in silence for a moment or two. "Well, is that enough?"

"Yes, now can you tell me what happened?" she asked. She waited for an answer, but all that came was a long drowsy yawn.

"Mabye not tonight, some other time, and besides, I am hungry. Considering I never had dinner." he finished.

At that, he got up and gave Kagome a peck on the cheek and headed toward the parking lot for his car. Did that just happen?

This is my first fanfic, so please review.


End file.
